Destined To Be Mates
by Mehakbhambri
Summary: AU . This is Renesmee's Story. Renesmee physically turns seventeen and enters into a high school. What will happen with her in high school? The Volturi's will also be back in Cullen's Life;Love such a beautiful feeling and emotion, if love makes its way in her life, how will she welcome this new feeling, And who has destiny chosen to be Renesmee's Mate. Stay tuned for the answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I am here with my first fan fiction.**

 **This is story revolves around Renesmee.**

* * *

 **Characters of my story are:**

 **Renesmee Cullen** \- Renesmee Carlie "Nessie" Cullen, daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. She has the same facial features and hair colour as Edward, but has curly hair inherited from her grandfather, Charlie Swan, and brown eyes like Bella. She is half vampire and half human. Only minutes after she is born, she is imprinted upon by Jacob Black. Renesmee can survive on either blood or human food, though she prefers blood, and she does not produce venom. Her special abilities are transmitting thoughts to others by touching their skin and penetrating mental shields, the opposite abilities of each of her parents. She reaches physical maturity after about seven years, when her appearance is around 17, and then she stopped aging.

 **Isabella Swan aka Bella Cullen** – Bella swan is Edward's mate and Renesmee's mother. Bella has the ability to shield her mind (from mind reading, attacks, etc.), ability she's had from the beginning. But once she is transformed into a vampire, her ability is enhanced to where she can also expand her shield to protect others from mind control.

 **Edward Cullen** \- Edward Cullen is Bella's mate. Edward marries Bella in and they have a daughter, Renesmee. He has an ability to read other's mind.

 **Jacob Black** \- Jacob Black is Bella's best friend. He is a werewolf. He _imprints_ — an involuntary process in which a werewolf finds their soul mate— on Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee.

 **Carlisle Cullen** \- Carlisle Cullen is Esme Cullen's husband and the adoptive father of Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. And he is grandfather of Renesmee. He is a doctor by profession.

 **Esme Cullen** \- Esme Cullen is Carlisle Cullen's wife and the adoptive mother of Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. And she is grandmother of Renesmee. She has no special power, but has a strong ability to love passionately.

 **Alice Cullen** \- Alice Cullen is the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, adoptive sister of Edward and Emmett Cullen, as well as Rosalie Hale and the partner of Jasper Hale. Her special ability is to see the future. She is Renesmee's aunt Ali.

 **Emmett Cullen** \- Emmett Cullen is Rosalie Hale's husband, Carlisle and Esme Cullen's adopted son, and Edward and Alice Cullen, as well as Jasper Hale's adoptive brother. Emmett is tall, burly, extremely muscular, and, to most humans, the most intimidating of his adoptive siblings. He is Renesmee's Uncle Em.

 **Rosalie Hale** \- Rosalie Hale is the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, adoptive sister of Jasper Hale as well as Edward and Alice Cullen, and the wife of Emmett Cullen. She and Jasper are the only ones who don't take the surname of Cullen as they pass off as being biological siblings. She is Renesmee's dear aunt Rose.

 **Jasper Hale** \- Jasper Hale is the adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, adoptive brother of Rosalie Hale, as well as Edward and Emmett Cullen, and husband of Alice Cullen. He takes the name Hale to pass as Rosalie's sibling. He is Renesmee's Uncle Jazz.

 **Seth Clearwater** \- Seth Clearwater is Leah's younger brother. He transformed into a werewolf, around the same time as his sister, Leah. He has sandy-coloured fur, and at 15 he is among the youngest of the pack. He is Renesmee's best friend.

 **Alec Volturi** \- Alec is the member of the Volturi guard. He has a twin sister named Jane. Alec and Jane are the Volturi's most powerful weapons as they both have special powers. Alec possesses the gift of sensory deprivation. He can completely cut all senses of multiple targets. They were accused to be witches. He was 17 years old before he becomes a vampire.

 **Jane Volturi** \- Jane is the member of the Volturi guard. She has a twin brother named Alec. Alec and Jane are the Volturi's most powerful weapons as they both have special powers. Jane possesses the gift of pain illusions.

 **Aro , Marcus , Caius** – The Volturi leaders include Aro, who can read every thought a person has ever had once he has made physical contact, Marcus, who senses the strength and nature of relationships, and Caius, who has no known power.

 **Felix** \- Alec's friend and is the member of the Volturi guard. Felix, he possesses exceptional physical strength and speed.

 **Demetri** \- Alec's friend and is the member of the Volturi guard. He can track anyone once he has the tenor of their mind.

 **There will be more characters... The wolf pack, vampire covens, Bella's parents etc...**

 **Renesmee has grown up physically though she is just seven. Renesmee when enters the age of seventeen encounters the feeling of love. She, like her mother will experience this strong powerful emotion forcing her to taste the forbidden fruit. The history will repeat itself. The destiny has chosen Renesmee's mate, now its Renesmee's turn to remove the veil that has hidden her mate's face. The journey of Renesmee has begun, be the part to know what happens with her and who has destiny chosen to be Renesmee's mate.**

* * *

 **I hope you guys like my idea. Please comment...**

 **Your suggestions, opinions and comments matter to me a lot...**

 **Love u all...**

 **Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I am here with my fan fiction.**

 **Renesmee Cullen's POV  
**

In Renesmee's room-

I was sleeping peacefully in my room until the fourth alarm clock rang. I am fed up now; it's the fourth time when my sleep is disturbed. I get up from the bed and start searching for the alarm clock. I am sure it's uncle Em's prank. He never let me get up peacefully on Sunday morning. I had found one clock on my side table, other under my bed and the third one on my bed. It's usually not difficult to find anything that has some sort of music; I just have to concentrate on the sound and bingo I can find its source. But on Sunday morning when I am very sleepy it's difficult to locate the position of the clock. But I have to find the clock soon as its sound is annoying me. I close my eyes and concentrate harder and harder. Then my feet take me near the clock. Then suddenly I bump my head somewhere. I open my eyes to see with what I bump my head. I look at the door in front of me still rubbing my head. I am a half vampire so I can still feel the pain. It is my closet door. Seriously uncle Em, you choose my closet to hide that nasty alarm clock. Just wait and watch uncle Em how I take revenge from you. I open the door and find two alarm clocks instead of one. I run towards the clocks and switched them off. Uncle Em you don't know with whom you have messed with. You will repent for your deed that is Renesmee Carlie Cullen's promise. I pick those two clocks. I swiftly run out of my room and stand near the stair case. Without bothering that I am still in my night clothes. I look down to find Uncle Em. I find him sitting on the sofa, talking with Uncle Jazz. Without any delay I throw the clocks on him. He catches one of the clocks without even turning his face away from Uncle Jazz. But one clock still hit him. I don't know how he gets to know that I am throwing the clock on him. Wait a minute maybe Uncle Jazz signalled him. Still I am happy that one clock hit him. I am laughing and I stick my tongue out at uncle Em. Suddenly I hear Uncle Jazz, Aunt Rose and Aunt Ali laughing.

Uncle Em rises to his feet, he looks so angry that if he was human then he would have been red in anger and that would be much more funny and interesting to watch then this.

"Nessie, you are done now!" Uncle Em shouted.

Oh no! I know what Uncle Em will do. He will tickle me. And it's my greatest weakness. I should run, but where? I think I should go to my cottage. But Uncle Em's is faster in running than me. What if he catches me before I go in the cottage? I think I should take the risk and if he will catch me then I will ask Aunt Rose to help me. She will never deny my request and Uncle Em will never deny her order. I hastily run down the stairs, towards the front door.

I hear Uncle Em saying "Nessie". I keep my eyes down and continue to run. Suddenly I bump into someone.

"Renesmee, what happened? Where are you going?"

It's my mom's voice. Thank god mom and dad are here. Now they will save me from Uncle Em.

"Uncle Em Uncle Em" I said in a trembling voice. I pretended to be very scared.

"What Uncle Em Renesmee" My dad asked.

"He will tickle me" I said giving puppy dog eyes and a little pout.

I am sure that this cute look will definitely melt everyone's heart even uncle Em's too.

 **TBC**

 **I hope you guys like it. Please comment down below and let me know your views...**

 **Your suggestions, opinions and comments matter to me a lot...**

 **If you have any question related to the story then put it in the comment section.**

 **And future chapters of Destined To Be Mates will be posted every weekend.**

 **Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I am here with my fan fiction. I am really very sorry for not posting for so much time, actually I am very busy these days with exams coming. But I will try my best to post the next chapter soon.**

 **And thank you everyone for liking my fan-fiction.**

* * *

 **In Cullen Mansion**

 **Renesmee's POV**

"Uncle Em Uncle Em" I said in a trembling voice. I pretended to be very scared.

"What Uncle Em Renesmee" My dad asked.

"He will tickle me" I said giving puppy dog eyes and a little pout.

I am sure that this cute look will definitely melt everyone's heart even uncle Em's too.

Dad chuckled.

"My little princess, don't be scared. I won't let Uncle Em touch you." My dad assured me.

"As long as we are here no one can hurt or scare my baby" mom said still rubbing my back

"Really?" I asked them.

"Yes Renesmee" mom said.

"But Edward and Bella you both don't know what Nessie has done to me". Uncle Em complains to mom and dad like he is a five year old boy. Grow up Uncle Em.

Oh god did he just copy my adorable look. Uncle Em don't you have originality. Can't you make your own look? Oh sorry I forgot that doing something cute isn't his cup of tea. He can only be tough.

"Emmett don't copy Nessie's look. It only suits her." Grandma scolded Uncle Em. Oh yeah Uncle Em deserves it. I silently thank her and she nodded in reply.

Uncle Em made a sad face as he got defeated. Yah I won I am so happy. I stick out my tongue to Uncle Em as a symbol to my victory.

"Nessie don't you think that you should go and get ready." Grandpa told me. Oh I forgot that I am still in my night clothes. I left my mom's embrace and run towards my room. The time I enter my room, I move my feet towards my closet to grab a towel. Then I headed to take shower.

As soon as I enter my room after having shower. I find Aunt Ali and Aunt Rose sitting on my bed.

Aunt Ali jumps to her feet and says "Today we will help you get ready Nessie." I nodded in reply.

"Go and change to this" Aunt Rose pointed at the end of the bed. There is a navy blue skirt and a white crop top. Aunt Ali and Aunt Rose always select a skirt and a crop top for me whenever they want me to go somewhere with them.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked my Aunts.

Aunt Ali smiled and said "Yes of course Sweetie. We are going for shopping"

"But why, I have some many clothes. And last Sunday only we went for shopping Right?" I asked them.

"Yes we went. But today we have to go and shop some clothes for you because you are going to high school now. And we don't want you to wear old clothes." Aunt Rose replied.

"Aunt Rose I haven't taken permission from dad to go high school. How can we go shopping to it?" I asked her.

"Don't worry Nessie, Edward will say yes." Aunt Ali replied to me.

"But " Aunt Rose cut me in between and said "No buts or ifs. Nessie you are going to talk to Edward before we will go for shopping."

"Okay Aunt Rose I will talk to dad at the dining table." I said.

"Now hurry up." Aunt Ali said.

"But we have shopped those clothes only a month ago. Remember, you have changed my whole wardrobe that time." I reminded them.

"So what. Those clothes are old now Nessie. We are going for shopping and will change your whole wardrobe. And that's final. Now go and change." Aunt Ali said.

"Okay okay fine. I can't win in front of you two." I told them.

Aunt Rose and Aunt Ali beamed. Aunt Rose said "Go and come fast. We will be waiting for you in your dressing room."

I nodded in reply.

I grab those clothes which my aunts have selected for me and move towards my changing room. You must be thinking how many rooms have I got. But there aren't many. I just have got two more doors inside my room. One is for bathroom and other is for my closet. My closet is very big. My closet too has two more doors. One is my changing room and other is my dressing room. You must be thinking that I am very lucky. I know that I am.

My changing room is quiet big. And it has got mirrors on all the walls so I can see myself properly. Sometimes I think that there isn't any wall, and mirrors have replaced the walls. It's a nice room.

I swiftly changed to my clothes and went towards the dressing room where my aunts will be waiting for me.

When I open the dressing room door, I see Aunt Rose with a hair brush in her hand and Aunt Ali with makeup brush in her hand.

"Come and sit." Aunt Ali pointed towards the chair near my dressing table. I moved my feet towards it and settle myself on that chair.

Aunt Ali does my makeup and Aunt Rose does my hair. Aunt Rose has done a high ponytail in my hair and Aunt Ali has just done minimal neutral makeup.

"Isn't she looking pretty Rose?" Aunt Ali said to Aunt Rose

"Yes indeed." Aunt Rose replied.

"Thank you Aunt Ali and Aunt Rose." I said

"You don't have to thank us Nessie." Both aunts said together. After realising that they have said it together, they both chuckled and left the room.

I am looking very pretty. Nice work Aunt Ali and Aunt Rose.

As soon as I entered my room looking like a Barbie doll, I heard my father's voice, coming from down stairs.

"Nessie come down fast. Seth is already here. He is waiting for you on the dining table."

"Yes dad coming." I said.

Oh that hungry wolf is always before time. I went down and get settle on the dining chair next to Seth.

"Hey Seth How is it going?" I asked Seth, placing a sandwich in my plate.

"It's going good Nessie" Seth replied still busy in stuffing the food. He isn't bothered to ask me about my moving around. How bad.

"Seth, where is Jake?" I asked him

"On his way. Today it was his turn for morning patrolling." He replied.

"Okay" I said.

I turn towards dad. I am feeling very nervous now. I have never felt like that in past years. But I have to talk to dad. So I gathered the courage. It was utter silence on the dining table. Even Seth is always not making noise while eating. Is he alright? I will ask him about his health later. First I have to talk to dad. Unconsciously I find myself looking at Aunt Ali. When she finds me staring at her she wishes my luck and I nodded to her. With all the will power I have I break the silence and said

"Dad I want to talk to you about something important."

"Yes what is it about Nessie?" Dad asked

"Actually dad I want um I mean I I" I stammered

"Say clearly Nessie what do you want to say." Dad said.

I bluntly said "I want to go High School Dad."

As soon as I say this dad's smile vanishes.

"You are not going to High School Nessie."

"Please dad." I begged

"No means no nessie" He said

He rises to his feet and went to his room.

"Dad " I tried to say something but mom puts her hand on my shoulder and says"Renesmee you have your breakfast, I go and talk to Edward"

"Okay mom" I said.

Mom then went after dad.

"Nessie" I heard Jake's voice and when I turn towards its source I find him standing near the front door.

I run towards Jake and said

"Jakey, please convince dad. I really want to go to High School."

"Nessie you heard what your dad has said right? And Edward's decision is final Nessie. He knows what is best for you. I can't do anything Ness." Jake said.

"Please Jakey please. Pretty please." I know nothing can change Jake's mind except my secret weapon. That is my adorably cute look. I swiftly make that look. But this time with more pout.

And I once again say" Please Jakey".

Instantly his heart melts and he says "How can I say no to this cute face."

"Thanks Jakey" I instantly replied.

"But I can't promise that Edward will say yes." Jake told me.

I curled the corners of my lips downwards.

As soon as he saw my sad face his heart again melts and he says "Okay Okay fine I will make Edward say yes. Now happy?"

"Yes. Jakey you are the best" I complimented him.

"That I know." Jake said with his winning smile plastered on his face.

Jake then moved towards dad's room and vanishes inside.

It's been 10 minutes now and I am waiting for Jake to come. I want him to say that dad has given me permission. Oh god, help me please. I kept looking towards the stairs, waiting for him to come down fast.

Then suddenly the door of dad's room opened and he comes out. He is beaming proudly that means dad has said yes. Oh my god it seems like miracle. I am so happy that I can't express it in words.

Jacob is coming near the table saying "Nessie Edward has given the permission."

I rise to my feet and I jump on Jake, I instantly wrap my legs around his waist and hug him tight. He hugs me back and he twirls me. I guess he twirls me twice and after that he releases me. He is still beaming proudly.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **I hope you all likes it. Please comment and let me know your views.**

 **Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone...**

 **Finally I am here with my fan-fiction. Sorry everyone for not posting the chapter. With exams going on I was not able to post anything. Now I should shut myself and let you read it.**

In Volterra

Alec's POV

I am sitting in my room and reading another stupid novel from Jane's collection. I didn't know that Jane has such a bad choice. It's the third novel Jane has lent me since morning saying "It has an amazing story Alec. It's a worth reading novel. Besides that it is an international best-seller. If you don't read it then you haven't done anything in your life. If you will read it then you will fall in love with it. I know that you will be going to love it like I do. And I know you will be going to thank me later. But it's ok Alec you don't have to thank me. We are siblings and siblings care for each other. So don't thank me and without a delay start reading it. Enjoy. "

How can people make this bundle of pages an international best seller? Foolish people. I can never understand today's generation.

But if I carefully think about Jane's word. Then I think Jane is right that if I haven't read this so called Novel then I haven't done anything IDIOTIC in my life. And how can anyone fall in love with a book sorry with a novel. And Jane you think that I will be going to love this novel then you have mistaken. I can just hate this novel for dear life. Seriously Jane you think that I will be going to thank you for wasting my precious time. Sometimes I really doubt that you are my sister. Sometimes you behave way too weird. I think I would have been better if I have gone for the rounds with Demetri.

Unexpectedly I heard a knock on my door that had shattered my thoughts.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and a figure pops up. And it's none other than Felix.

"Alec, Master Aro is calling you. Come fast." Felix told me. I nodded and Felix goes out closing the door. Felix is looking tensed. Don't know what Master Aro wants from me now. I should rush if I don't want to be interrogated badly. I effortlessly get up from the bed and put Jane's favourite novel on the side table. Then I open the door of my room and pace towards the hall where Master Aro will be waiting for me.

As soon as I reach there, I see Jane.

It seems like something is fishy.

 **TBC...**

 **I hope you guys like it. Please comment and let me know your views...**

 **Love u all...**

 **Bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I am here with my Twilight fan fiction. Enjoy!. Please comment down below and share your experience.**

* * *

In hall of Volturi Castle

Alec's POV

* * *

As soon as I reach there, I see Jane.

It seems like something is fishy.

When I take the glimpse of other side, I see all the Masters sitting on their respective thrones as usual; Master Aro on the centre throne, Master Marcus on his right throne and Master Caius on his left throne.

Master Aro then rises to his feet and moves a bit forward. He joined his hands in front of his chest then intertwined his fingers and said with a mischievous grin

"Welcome Alec, we all were waiting for you ONLY." Oh Master Aro has given emphasis on the word 'only', this can only mean that now the interrogation will begin. I just hope that the interrogation will not be bad.

"Where were you Alec, you took so much time to reach here."

See I told you that Master will interrogate. I wish I would have put a bet on it with you, and then I would have won it. Maybe next time, and I love winning so be ready for losing.

"I was in my room only Master reading a novel that Jane had lent me." I give an excuse, which is obviously true.

I glance at Jane who was standing at some distance to my left and I smile at her. She smiles back but her smile is much warmer and genuine than mine. Oh Jane did I ever tell you that it's your smile only that gives me power and strength to face every moment of my life. It was your smile only that gave me the strength to live when people used to call us 'witches', when people of our village wanted to burn us alive, when Master Aro changed us into Vampires. Jane it is your smile only because of which I travelled the journey of my life. Jane it was your smile only because of which I am here, still living.

"Alec, you seems lost any problem." Master Aro enquired disturbing the trails of my thoughts.

I left my thought world and came back to reality.

"No master." I said.

Master sighed and continued "As you both know that you two are the most loyal guards in Volterra". This shows that something is definitely fishy. I know he wants us to do something, I am damn sure about it but what does he wants?

Master Aro says as he continues to slightly move his intertwined fingers, "I want you both to do an important work for us." He slightly turns his face back and looks at Master Marcus and then at Master Caius. Both the Masters nodded back in reply.

Master Aro then looks towards Jane and said in mysterious voice, "Will you my dear?"

"Yes Master" Jane said obediently

Master Aro then looks at me and asks "Will you Alec?"

"Of course Master, how can I oppose you?" I said trying my best to avoid the bitter tone, which was coming from inside.

"So let's come back to the point" Master Aro said.

I am eagerly waiting to hear the new task that Masters have came up with which has made Felix tensed.

"We, your MASTERS" with not only M in capital but all the letters in capitals, I know what you must be thinking that why all the letters are capitals, the answer is quite simple they all love their titles so much that they themselves give and want emphasis on the word 'MASTERS', egomaniacal right; I know that but I can't do anything to change their attitude. As they are our Masters and we have to worship them otherwise we will be sentenced to death, which of course no one wants. So the way it is going let it go.

Master Aro continued " wants you two to go to Forks, Washington, US."

"Forks? Why there? What's so special there" Jane said, I can't understand why Jane is always in hurry, why can't she keep mum, at least when she is in front of all the Masters.

"Patience my dear, have patience. I will tell you everything" Master Aro said beamingly in his unique voice.

"Oh no is that the place where the CULLENS lives with the dogs" Jane said as the bitterness surrounded her words.

"Jane my dear Cullen's won't like it if u will address their werewolves oh pardon me shape-shifters friend's as dog" Master Aro said calmingly still it can easily sensed that how disgusted he feels when he mentioned about the ah even I am feeling displeased thinking about them.

Why Masters does wants us to go there. Now I feel so much agitated.

"Masters, why do we have to go there? Can't just send someone else go in our place? You know how much I hate them, especially that Bella". Jane said giving an extra emphasis and a disgustful look on the name 'Bella'.

I also hate them but I can't just babble all what's in my mind in front of Masters. If I do then I will be dead for sure. You all are well aware of my thoughts in addition to that you all are also very intelligent and expert in visualisation so you can very well imagine my situation afterwards.

Master Caius rises to his feet and walks towards Master Aro and stands beside him.

"Sweet Angelic Jane " Master Caius said with all the words coated with sugar, suddenly all the sugar vanishes and cruelty surrounded Master Caius's words as he says "Would you go against OUR will and deny OUR work" and takes a step forward in the direction of Jane.

"No no Mas-Master" Jane said as she stammers, Jane gets scared by Master Caius's sudden movement and she takes a step backwards. I have to do something; I have to save Jane from Master Caius's wrath. I can't afford to lose her.

"Pardon her my lord my Master. Please pardon her." I begged to him.

"Caius Caius Caius What are you doing, you are scaring this young lady and this young man too" Master Aro said beamingly.

Jane says "I am sorry Master. I will do " I cut her words and said "We will do whatever you will say Master".

In a hope, that this sentence will calm the surroundings.

"Good, now that sounds pleasant and delightful. Right Caius?" Master Aro said and he waits for Master Caius's reply. After few seconds of thinking Master Caius nodded in reply but he looks a bit sad.

Master Aro says "So where was I, yeah you both have to go to Forks, for two reasons ".

Now what are the two Reasons because of which they are sending in the area of Cullen's. Tell fast, I thought still keeping my expressions calm and normal.

Master Aro continues, "To keep a check on Renesmee Carlie Cullen and to bring us a new vampire who is hiding near Forks. So simple isn't it?"

Jane and I both nodded back in reply.

Master Caius turns his face in Jane's direction and says "Jane you will keep check on Renesmee", he pauses for a while and looks in my direction and says "And Alec you will find and bring us the vampire".

Master Aro says "And yes one more thing you both will attend Forks High School being Jennifer Miller and Andrew Miller" Master Aro turns his face back to look at Master Marcus and then continues "Would you like to add something Marcus?"

"Yes of course, never let the Cullen's know that you both are there" Master Marcus said.

"Now you both may leave" Master Caius said.

We both were about to leave the hall when we hear Master Aro saying "And one more thing"

"Yes Master?" I asked

"Pack your stuff soon, your flight is day after tomorrow." Master Aro told us.

"Yes Master" I said. I and Jane then walk towards our rooms. 

* * *

**TBC**

 **I hope you guys like it. Please comment down below and let me know your experience...**

 **Your suggestions, opinions and comments matter to me a lot...**

 **If you have any question related to the story then put it in the comment section.**

 **Love u all...**

 **Bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone... hope you all are going well...**

 **I wanna say that i am sorry about not posting anything for such a long time. I also wanna say that i will not be able to post any chapter for few months as my finals are coming therefore i am not getting time for writing.**

 **But i will post it either on 1st April or 28th March as my finals will be over and i would have time that i can give to story.**

 **love you all**

 **Mehak**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Finally I am here with another chapter of my Twilight fan fiction.**

 **In Volturi Castle**

Alec's POV

"Now you both may leave" Master Caius said.

We both were about to leave the hall when we hear Master Aro saying "And one more thing"

"Yes Master?" I said

"Pack your stuff soon, your flight is day after tomorrow." Master Aro told us.

"Yes Master" I said. I and Jane then walk towards our rooms.

Jane and I are walking in a slow pace in the aisle in silence. We are just looking straight with silence surrounding us. Everything is eating me alive. I can't hold back my feelings anymore now. All the pain that I felt when we were with Masters is eating me alive. I have to talk to her and share out my pain. Else I will be much worse than a living dead which I already am, unfortunately.

I break the silence by saying "Jane, why did you say your feelings out loud in front of Master?Why Jane why? If something would have happened to you then how " I broke down, I really want to speak more and tell her all what was going in my mind when we were in that hall but my mouth is disobeying my brain. There are so many words roaming in my mind but I am not able to voice them out. I feel helpless. I am staring at the floor of the aisle while walking, trying to find the answers of the questions that why I am so helpless, that why I am not able to voice my speech. Unexpectedly I feel a hand brushing my shoulder and another voice break the silence as it says "I am sorry Alec" she paused and after a few seconds of silent walk she resumes "I know that I shouldn't have said anything that I said in the hall but-but I don't know why, why I couldn't stop myself, I-I just lost the control over my tongue and utter everything which came in my mind."

I don't respond her but I think she is sensing my pain and grief.

"I am sorry Alec please forgive me, I can't see you like that I just want my sweet cheerful brother back, right now. Please Alec, please forgive me." Jane begged. She is so much broken that suddenly she fells on her knees and sits on the floor. It feels so bad when you are standing helplessly and seeing your sister sitting in the circle of grief. It's the first time she hasn't made her pouty face while apologizing. Jane is feeling bad, very bad and I know she is cursing herself now. And I can't let her curse herself. I sit beside her and pull her in my embrace, resting her head on my chest and wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Jane, I can't see you like that please Jane come out of your grief circle. Please Jane. For me Jane leave the palace of pain. Please Jane." I said. After hearing me Jane looks at me and opens her mouth as if she wants to say something but she closes it without saying anything. Even though my heart doesn't beat but my heart is still there. My heart doesn't beat scientifically but it does beat emotionally and for Jane it does. And it pains there. It pains to see my sister in this condition. It feels like my heart breaks into pieces each time I see her sad face. Jane is breaking even more when she is seeing me like this. We both are breaking seeing each other and I have to take initiative to bring both of us back in the happy world.

"Sister, just promise me that you would never do anything which will endanger your life. Please" I begged her.

"Alec Alec I promise." Jane said.

"Jane you are the best sister, I love you." I told her

"I love you too Alec." She replied.

"Please smile Jane, I can't see you sad". I said beamingly in a hope that she will smile too.

Jane puts a genuine grin on her face.

After spending some time with her in silence. I rise to my feet and then I help her to stand on her feet. When she got on her feet, then I hug her and she reciprocates the hug with the same affection. When we broke the hug, I see the warm and wholehearted smile Jane always wear; the smile which makes my day. I now feel very happy and it seems that my heart comes back to life.

"Shall we?" I said offering my hand.

"Yes, of course" She giggles and puts her hand in mine.

We walk in the aisle, hand in hand like we used to do in our previous life, when we were humans. When we reach in front of her room's door. I said "Later Jane" and put a genuine grin, the one I can afford.

"Later Alec" Jane said beamingly and then she went inside her room and closed its door. I then increased my pace and went towards my room. My room is a bit far from Jane's room.

After a minute or so I reach in front of my room. I open the door and move myself in the room. It's a normal room but one thing makes it special which is that it is Alec Volturi's Room.

When I saw my room my inner voice tells me that I should start to pack my clothes and stuff.

I go near my bookshelves and almirah to pick up my stuff I find so much dust resting on everything kept there. Ahh my inner soul groans. It's so dirty. I don't know why it isn't clean. I guess I was so busy earlier that I wasn't even bothered to keep my room hygienic. Alec Volturi you can do any work even difficult work too but you can't clean your own room; Shame on you. Now stop cursing me because of two reasons first past can't be changed and second time is getting waste in cursing. I told my inner voice. Now start cleaning my inner voice ordered me. Crazy right? I know it is but sometimes my inner voice order my brain's voice so it's kind of normal.

I go towards my side table and open its drawers in a hope that I will find thing which will help me in cleaning my things. I found a tissue paper box. What is it doing here; no idea. But I think I willuse it for cleaning. And it is good to have something rather than having nothing. I take the box in my hand and go towards my workstation which is my bookshelves right now. I take out books all one by one and make its piles on the floor. By using many tissue papers from its box I cleaned the bookshelves. Right now I am cleaning a book slowly and with ease.

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door that has disturbed me, a hardworking guy. I should have had put a board outside which says "Do Not Disturb" so nobody can disturb when I am working diligently. But I guess working in peace is not in my luck today.

"The door is open, come in" I said. I am still busy in doing my work that I am even not bothered to look who's at the door. I hear a low groaning of the hinges and then sense the presences of someone in the room. That person is intentionally making noise by its footsteps and by closing the door very harshly, just to annoy me. But still I am not bothered to look away.

"Alec" A voice said and I instantly recognised it. Its Jane's sweet and shrill voice. She continues "See what I have got" I can easily perceive the excitement in her voice.

"What is it Jane" I said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Alec, stop your useless work and look here, see what I have got" Jane said in a baby voice. I bet that she is making a pout now. I chuckle imagining her adorable face.

I look away from my work and turn myself so that I am facing Jane. She has a bag in her hands. It's neither too big nor too small. It is perfect for a girl like Jane. Thank God it's not a pink coloured bag again. I can't say that it does not have pink colour at all. I think that Jane is holding the bag backwards so that I can't see the front of it. The way Jane is holding it, it is by tilting it a little bit towards me, I catch glimpses of the other side which has a little bit little shade of pink in it. But it doesn't have pink as a base colour. And I feel blessed for that fact. She is so much obsessed with pink colour that she has almost everything in her room in pink colour, I don't understand why she so much likes this girly colour. I know she is a girl and can like girly colour but we all know that she never behaves like a girl. She always likes to give pain and how much she loves to torture other people. Who can believe that Jane can have girly bubbly side too?

But besides that point, her bag has a base of cream colour, but I can't see the front of it. I think Jane sensed that my eyes wanted to see the whole bag and are searching for a way to do so, so she slowly starts to turn the bag, so that I can see the whole bag. I see that on the front of the bag there are vertical stripes of cream colour and pale pink colour. What! Wait! Did I just see that; when the front of the bag came in front of my eyes I saw that on the bag some words are diagonally written "Beauty Benefit Bag"; "Benefit" was in the background in almost Khaki colour, trying to get blend with the base colour whereas "Beauty" and "Bag" were in the foreground popping up with the help of for colours which are pink, orange, maroon and lemon yellow; which are used to write these two words.

"See my new bag, do you like it?" Jane asked looking hopeful as ever that I will love her bag like her favourite novel. Which was just a bundle of papers according to me and nothing else.

"Of course sister" I lied in a calming voice, as calm and normal as possible.

"I know you don't" Jane told me.

"Don't think like that sister, I really loved your bag" I lied again. It actually pained my heart when I said that I loved that bag. Because I hate girly stuff.

"Then why have you said that with so much bitterness and hatred." Jane asked making a sad face by curling the corners of her lips downwards.

"Jane I am sorry, I didn't mean to say that with feelings of bitterness and hatred" I apologize and swiftly make a sad face too.

"Okay fine. But now lift up your mood because I have something for you too." Jane said. I knew Jane will forgive me as soon as she will see my sad face.

Sister then moves her hand and puts her fingers on the zipper of the bag and drags it in the other direction to open the bag. One question is very much bothering me that what Jane has got for me in her Beauty Bag.

"Alec, first close your eyes and bring your hands in front of you. And remember no cheating." Jane ordered me playfully.

"Okay, as you say teacher" I said and chuckled.

Jane says "Alec" in a grumpy tone but then she giggles.

I close my eyes and move my hands in front of me as my sister told me.

 **TBC**

 **A Cliffhanger!**

 **The big bothering question remains that what will Jane give to her brother. So stay tuned with Destined To Be Mates to know what will happen next.**

 **And lets see where your creativity says... so what do you think what will Jane give to her brother and write it in the review section.**

 **I have continuously posted three chapters including this one of Alec's POV so the next chapter will be of Renesmee's POV.**

 **I know I have posted this chapter after so many days so pardon me for that. And future chapters of Destined To Be Mates will be posted every weekend.**

 **I hope you guys like it. Please comment down below and let me know your views...**

 **If you have any question related to the story then put it in the comment section.**

 **Love u all...**

 **Bye...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone!

I am here with my Twilight fan fiction.

* * *

 **Renesmee Cullen's POV**

Jacob comes near the table saying "Nessie Edward has given the permission."

I rise to my feet and I jump on Jake, I instantly wrap my legs around his waist and hug him tight. He hugs me back and he twirls me. I guess he twirls me twice and after that he releases me. He is still beaming proudly.

"Jakey I am so happy and so delightful, I can't even express how much blessed I am feeling right now. I feel like I am flying now, it's the best day of my life. It's like a dream come true which was seeming impossible just some minutes ago, but here in my case the impossible become 'I m possible'. I don't know why but I still am not able to believe it, are you sure that dad said yes and he is not mad at me. You heard him clearly right? Tell me Jakey tell me. Why are you so silent, say something? Jake." I said these words so fast that it took Jake an eternity to understand what I just utter. What? Don't look at me like that, please. Okay, Okay!, fine, maybe I am hyperbolizing it, but to be honest Jake really took so much time to comprehend my statement than an American would have taken on an average. I was speaking in English only not in German or French that you took so much time Jake. And while speaking l really enjoyed Jake's confused face, it was a good amusement. With his eyebrows knitted together and eyeballs searching something up on the ceiling. And his mouth many a times opening and then closing without saying a word.

But this time when he opens his mouth words really did escape his mouth making me hear, "Nessie, if u can't believe me then ask him yourself". He then points somewhere by his eyes and when I follow his gazes, I find my mom and dad coming downstairs.

I run towards them and when I reach near the foot of the stairs I asked mom, who was standing on the last step of the staircase besides dad, "Mom did dad really say yes."

"Yes Honey." Mom replied beamingly.

My eyes grew wide as soon as I heard mom. When I move my head to see dad, I see that dad too is smiling.

Dad lightly pinched my arm when I wince a little, dad smiles and says "Nessie, It's true that I have said yes for high school and you are not dreaming."

Instantly I start to jump with smiling broadly.

"Yes Yes Yes!Finally. Hurray I am so happy." I exclaimed.

Everyone looks so happy, all laughing and smiling wholeheartedly.

"Ness don't jump so much you are shaking the house and if you wouldn't stop then the whole world will experience earthquake and it will happen all because of YOUR weight" Uncle Em said as he laughs. He intentionally give emphasise on 'Your'. How dare Uncle Em say like that. I am not fat; you will regret saying all that about me. I will make you regret it.

I glare at Uncle Em as I say "I am not fat Uncle Em, how dare you say that Uncle Em."

After listening to me, he laughs more and right now holding his tummy and he acts to wipe a tear off his left eye twice, which was even not there. And then he fell on the floor from his chair and laugh still holding on his tummy and kicking in the air too. So much drama! You are such a dramaqu- oh sorry how can you be a drama queen as you are a guy, so um, then you will be a Drama king. Yes it's a good name for you, Drama King. But it is not a movie Uncle Em that you are doing so much drama to get an award. Even if it was a movie then you wouldn't have been selected and by chance if you might have got the role, then it would be because the movie makers don't have any other good actor and out of helplessness they would have selected you. And your drama was so pathetic that if you were doing theatre then you would have got rotten tomatoes.

Uncle Em interrupted my thoughts and said something after trying so hard to control his laughter "I didn't say u r fat I just said that u r heavy" and Uncle Em again starts to laugh.

"Aunt Rose" I said half crying.

Aunt Rose looks at me and then glared at Uncle Em and said "Emmett"

"Wha what" Uncle Em said with his voice trembling, very much.

* * *

 **TBC**

Readers:Cliffhanger still not resoIved..

Me: I am so sorry about that.. You all have to wait for next week..Sorry.. Or if you want another renesmee POV then you all have to wait for next to next week. So tell me what do you like..

Readers: we are thinking

* * *

I am planning to post Alec's POV in next chapter. But on demand I can post Nessie's POV... So let me know your views..

PM me or write your thoughts in review section.

Thank you everyone for reading my fan fiction and i hope you like today's chapter.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan:** Thank you for reviewing and the love story revolves around Jake and Nessie and Alec. Lets see what happens next...

Cliffhanger will resolve soon... And Nessie's chronological age is seven though she looks like she is seventeen years old..

* * *

Lots of love

Mehak


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I am back with my fan fiction. I hope you like and please review.**

 **In Alec's Room**

 **Alec' POV:**

* * *

Sister then moves her hand and puts her fingers on the zipper of the bag and drags it in the other direction to open the bag. One question is very much bothering me that what Jane has got for me in her Beauty Bag.

"Alec, first close your eyes and bring your hands in front of you. And remember no cheating." Jane ordered me playfully.

"Okay, as you say teacher" I said and chuckled.

Jane says "Alec" in a grumpy tone but then she giggles.

I close my eyes and move my hands in front of me as my sister told me.

Jane then puts something in my hand, I am curious to see what it could be but as I have promised, I can't open my eyes until Jane has asked me to do so. Stupid promise. But what if, if I open my right eye for a millisecond just a tiny bit and see what's in my hands quickly and then again shut back my eye and pretend nothing has happened, I am unaware of the thing placed in my hands. I don't think it would make any harm.

"Don't you dare to think anything like that Alec; No cheating" Jane squeaked like a four year old girl. Seriously Jane Grow up, I am not asking for very much, just a little bit growing up will do the thing.

"I haven't, don't put any false blame on me for no good reason" I told her bluntly

Jane pouted and annoyance can clearly been seen on her face.(Author's Note)

(Back to Alec) I imagined her reaction and I swear if anyone would have seen her here in a four year old girl look then they would have died laughing like me, I am mentally laughing so hard that my inner me is right now holding its tummy and wiping tears off his eyes, And then he fell on the floor and furthermore laughs still holding on his tummy and now kicking in the air too.

Who would stay still and don't give any reaction knowing that fiery, cruel, ruthless, merciless looking girl in front of whom people beg, cry was now crying and pouting like a toddler.

I think I should now get back my mind to think about the surprise gift that Jane has put in my hands.

"Jane I can feel it's very big I expected something a bit smaller" I said.

Jane giggles "Oh my innocent brother, this is big because it's a beauty bag, "

I cut her in between and started babbling in a haphazard manner.

"You mean that girly bag you just show it to me is the gift that you brought for me" I exclaimed, "I should have had understood you will give me all girly things thinking that I also like pink stuff, romantic novels Jane just get out of the thought that I am a girl and I like this pathetic stuff. I literally hate that pink romantic girly stuff." I yelled.

I uttered everything that came in my mind without even thinking and paying attention. But now I am feeling relieved. I don't know how I got this much strength. Oh I get it now, this happened because I couldn't see her face. What did I say though, wait let me recall.

Oh no, did I just say that. Now no one can save me from her wrath, I am done now.

"What did you just say ALEC VOLTURI!" Jane yelled.

"Jane, Jane calm down, I am sorry, I didn't mean to say anything I just said" I told her as I run around the room, finding a space to hide, which wasn't there. My bad.

Now where should I run, there is no window here from which I can jump; in addition to this Jane is blocking the door.

Jane is standing still but she is very mad at me. It is looking like she is eating me with her furious eyes.

I am standing near the corner of the room, the far corner; still holding the present.

Jane slowly starts to move her feet, she very slowly walks towards me, with her curious looking rat's eyes, her devilish smile.

The exact same way she looks at her live human food. ( **Author's Note)**

Why is she looking at me like this, I know I have done a sin but this look of her is too much for this sin.

"I-I am S-sorry Jane. I-I swear I won't do or say or whatever again. I pro-promise." I stammered.

"That will be good for you" Jane hissed.

Why is she scaring me so much? Why?

"Don't think too much my Brother. Thinking Department isn't yours. So don't stress yourself too much" Jane said.

She is now standing in front of me, only 9 inches away from me I suppose. 'Somebody save me please' says the inner me.

"You are looking like a scared little weak bird who is begging for its life in front of a strong big eagle." Jane said

"J-Jane I-I am s-sorry. Pl-please for-forgive me" I stammered

Jane smiled cunningly and say "For that you have to beg, like others do, then I will think"

"I-I beg you Ja-Jane, Pl-please for-forgive me" I begged

Her expression stayed still but then she suddenly started laughing leaving me so puzzled, What happened? Is this some sort of a joke cracked on me? But why? So many questions. Aghh.

I look at Jane with the expression 'would you like to explain'.

"Oh Alec, I was just kidding, I am not mad at you about anything. What all you just uttered some minutes ago was not bad at all, " Jane paused, when I tilt my head questioningly, Jane continues "yeah it hurts a bit, but you were being honest and Honesty should be rewarded with love and not with anger".

"So you are not at all mad at me?" I asked.

"No" Jane replied.

"Not even 1%?" I tried to confirm.

"Not even 0.0001%" Jane giggles.

I chuckled.

Jane says "Now I will show you your real present that I have brought for you"

What? This is not for me then why Jane put it in my hand.

"Alec, don't think too much. I had put my beauty bag in your hand so that I came easily take out the gift from it" Jane explained.

Jane answered the question that was in my mind. Is she becoming like Edward? Has she got the powers, same as that Edward has? But how is that possible?

"Alec, I told you don't think too much. I am not becoming like Edward. It's just that I am your sister and can think like you. So that's why I know what you are thinking." Jane explained again.

"Oh now I get it, but you haven't answer the big question that what you have got for me" I said

"Patience Alec patience" Jane said.

We have been waiting for so long to know what you have got for me now we can't be patient. Right readers?

"No, show me now" I demanded.

"Okay okay" Jane surrendered.

Jane puts her hand inside her beauty bag which I am holding in my hands.

"No no no, no cheating, close your eyes like a good boy" Jane squeaked

"Okay" I said and then I closed my eyes with honesty.

It feels like the bag is getting lighter.

"Now you can open your eyes" Jane said.

I open my eyes and I see that there are many things in Jane's hand. I can't recognize them perfectly but they seem to be some sort of makeup products.

"These are just samples" Jane said

"But this is too much and still you are saying sample" I paused "And why did you have brought these makeup products for me."

"To hide your identity Alec, our skin reveals what we are and this will hide the perfections of our skins and make it look like those of humans. This will make it look like We are normal and not something extraordinary. And these are samples because these have little amount of product and to make us look normal we need to apply many products in a bit large quantity; not too much but just a little bit more." Jane explained.

"I get it now" I said "Thanks for bring it for me"

"There's no sorry no thank you between brothers and sister. Don't forget" Jane said.

"Yes commander" I said.

Jane giggles.

"I should go and start packing, don't forget to pack the samples with you Alec" she said smilingly and then she heads towards the door.

Jane holds the knob of the door but turns herself a bit so she is half facing me and says "Oh I forget to tell you something"

"Really what is it?" I asked

"That we have to go shopping" Jane bubbled.

"Shopping" I exclaimed "But you never liked shopping"

"Yes I don't" Jane replied.

"Then why do you want to go on shopping?" I asked.

"I said I don't like but Jennifer Miller do like" Jane said and then she winks at me.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget that" I joked.

"So be ready in the evening" Jane said and then moves the knob and the heads towards her room closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **So how it is, do you like the present which Alec got. Next chapter is of Nessie's POV.**

 **Love you all**

 **Mehak**


End file.
